Husband and Wife
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Being mistaken as a couple is one thing but as a married couple! Natsu and Lucy take a job where being a married couple isn't as bad as they think it would be.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to upload this since a while!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy scanned through the request board. It was her turn to pick a job today. Erza and Gray were out doing a job with team shadow gear and Juvia and so it was only them with Happy today.<p>

It has been a while since they've gone on a job together and Lucy felt happy to go. She looked through carefully, making sure she doesn't choose one where Natsu was capable of destroying anything or burning anything. But, either way he will destroy or burn something.

She wanted one where it was easy and pays a lot.

"Oi, Lucy! Hurry up so we can get going!" Natsu shouted from the bar. "Aye!" Happy agreed. "Alright! Hold on, you two." Lucy said as she looked down the last row.

Something caught her eye and she ripped it off the board. She smiled and went over to Natsu.

"Natsu! Look! Look! It's an easy job and it gives a lot of money! It's even out of the city so you won't destroy anything!" Putting the paper in front of him so he can read it.

"**Request: **Desperately need a married couple for a week! Please contact us, if job wanted. **Reward: 800,000 jewels."** Natsu read out loud.

"But you and Natsu aren't a married couple." Happy said. "..Yet." Mira Jane added as she smiled and cleaned a cup behind the bar counter.

Lucy blushed and scolded her.

"What do you say Natsu? ~"

"Sure, it's like playing house with you. Right?"

"Yup!"

"Yosh! Mira! Can we take this job?" Natsu asked slapping the job on the table. "Right away!" Mira said getting her book and writing it down. When she was finished she handed Natsu the paper and smiled.

"Have fun you two! Make sure you tell me how it goes!"

"Alright! We'll be off! Let's go Lucy! Happy we'll be back in a week!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Lucy and ran out the door.

"I think this is the perfect job for them, don't you agree Happy?" Mira asked leaning against the counter.

"I wonder if they'll come back as a _real_ married couple." Happy smiled.

As Natsu and Lucy packed they went to the train station to get going. Natsu was sick and throwing up again and Lucy sighed. It was just in Shirotsume Town, the place Lucy and Natsu took their first job.

"Ah, it's been such a while since we've been here! Neh, Natsu?" Lucy asked smiling. "Y-yeah. . . Where do we need to go?" Natsu asked as his color returned to his face.

"Um, the map said to go this way! Let's go!" Lucy grabbed his arm and the two left to find the house.

~**X**~

"So, what do we need to do for you Ma'am?" Natsu asked as he sat down on the couch, arms crossed.

"Oh, first I would like to thank you two for coming!" The lady, Ms. Kia, greeted. "It's a pleasure!" Lucy smiled. "So, Mrs. . ." Ms. Kia looked at Lucy waiting for her name. "Ah! Dragneel! Lucy Dragneel." Lucy shivered and felt Natsu tense up when she said that.

"Mrs. Dragneel. I would love if you and your husband attend a party for me."

"A Party? What kind of party?" Natsu asked.

"It's my daughter's kid's birthday party. I would love you two to perform there and wow the kids. I choose married couples since most mages aren't good with kids but married couples are prepared for things like these so, would you still accept the job?" Ms. Kia looked at them with a pleading look.

"This wasn't in the job description." Natsu said.

"But, wouldn't that be fun? I love kids and you're pretty good with amazing people with your magic." Lucy said looking at her 'husband'. "Um, sure. If you want." Natsu said looking back at his 'wife'.

"Thank you both so much! You two look so great together by the way! I'll go inform my daughter, right now." Ms. Kia said and left to call. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other with an awkward stare. "So, what now?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged. "Nothing wrong with it, and we always play house."

"But, that's just like 4 hours. I can't play husband with you for a whole week! Anyways, who has a party for a _week_?"

"Some people. . . I don't know, but Natsu just please play your part." Lucy begged. "Fine, but you're going to owe me."

"What! its part of the job too you know."

"Well, _sweetheart_ you're still going to owe me." Natsu snickered. "Fine, whatever. But if you get out of character, I'll hurt you and you'll give me your reward."

"Okay, deal." Natsu smirked shaking Lucy's hand. Lucy smiled and the women came back. "My daughter said okay! She'll meet you two at her house today to discuss the party. I'll give you two her address." Ms. Kia said as she grabbed a notebook and pen.

She wrote something down and ripped it out of her notebook and handing it to the married couple.

"Thank you; have a nice day Ms. Kia." Lucy stood up and bowed. "Yeah, good day." Natsu also bowed, sort of confused on what to do. He wasn't really the 'formal' type or anything. He was just Natsu.

"Thank you for coming! I'll send you two off." She also stood up. The three went towards the door and once again, them fid farewell.

Natsu and Lucy walked around the streets, desperately trying to find Ms. Kia's daughter's house.

"URGH. Lucy how long does it take for you to read a freaking map?" Natsu asked groaning. "Oh, if you think it's so easy, you read it!" Lucy shoved the map to him.

"Let's see how easy it takes yo-"," Found it!" Natsu grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards a big house at the edge of the town.

The house was bigger than the other ones and this one had the huge field to itself. Natsu knocked on the door and Lucy was fuming next to him, arms crossed against her chest.

"Common, Lucy. You're acting like a big baby."

"And maybe you're acting like a smartass."

"What! Don't be using that tone of voice with me young lady."

"What are you? My mother?"

"No, I'm your _husband_. ~" Natsu purred at her. A chill ran down Lucy's spine and she glared at him. "Stay away from me you pervert."

"How can I when my _wife_ is so _irresistible?_" Natsu smirked as he swung and arm around her shoulder.

"Shut up Natsu, I'll seriously hurt you." Lucy hissed. "Oh? In what kind of way?" Lucy blushed as she kicked him in the shin. Natsu yelped in pain as he put his hand to his shin. "Servers you right." Lucy stuck her tongue out and the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tell me how it is! :D<br>New story so it's short, review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"How can I when my__wife__is so__irresistible?__" Natsu smirked as he swung and arm around her shoulder._

_"Shut up Natsu, I'll seriously hurt you." Lucy hissed. "Oh? In what kind of way?" Lucy blushed as she kicked him in the shin. Natsu yelped in pain as he put his hand to his shin. _

_"Servers you right." Lucy stuck her tongue out and the door opened._

* * *

><p>A lady with brown hair and blue eyes appeared. "Ah! You must be Lucy and Natsu Dragneel! Please come inside!" She said as she stepped aside for them to enter.<p>

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and she tried jerking it away. Natsu's grip became harder and he practically dragged her inside. When they entered Lucy pulled her hand away and glared at him.

"Stop acting so prissy." Natsu whispered. "Just shut up." Lucy whispered back. "So, Mrs. Dragneel!" The lady came.

"Ah, please call me Lucy!" Lucy smiled. "Lucy, I would like you to meet my kids, Ami! Haru!" Soon a girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair came. Both of them about 10 years old.

"These are my kids, kids this is Natsu and Lucy Dragneel." She said. "Hey." Lucy smiled. "Yo!" Natsu grinned.

"Whoa! Lucy and Natsu from Fairy Tail!" The gasped. "The salamander!" Haru shouted. "Hey, they know us, _honey_." Natsu smirked at Lucy.

Lucy tried to keep her temper in check. If she could, she would have drowned him with Aquarius's most powerful magic. "Yeah, they do!" Lucy said.

"Mrs. Dragneel! Mrs. Dragneel! Show us your keys!" Ami sparkled, holding her hand. "Now, Ami. We need to wait until your birthday comes with Haru. Just wait 2 more days, alright?"

"Yes, mother." She huffed as she crossed her arms. Lucy smiled a bit. She reminds her of Natsu a tiny bit.

"So, Mrs. and Mr. Dragneel. Shall we discuss the party?"

"We shall, common _sweetheart_ let's go!" Natsu grabbed her hand, lacing it with his. Lucy felt his warm hands and fingers lacing around hers. Suddenly she felt a light blush coming her way.

"Oh you two are so cute! Now, please come this way and we'll discuss!"

~**X**~

"Can you let me go now?" Lucy asked as Natsu continues to hold her hand and drag her to places. They've already discussed things with the lady and now Natsu was dragging her to places where she had no clue.

They needed to go to the hotel they were just before they came but it seems like Natsu can't find their scent and got lost.

"Natsu, for god's sake let me go!" Lucy jerked her hand free and sighed. "God, now why can't you find our things?"

"Too many unfamiliar things and it's blocking our things out."

"Have you tried thinking back?"

"Who would want to do that?" Natsu snorted crossing his arms. "Well, _cupcake_. I think _that's_ our hotel!" Lucy pointed towards the hotel building. "How would you know?"

"Have you been paying attention?"

"No."

"Then listen to me for a change!" Lucy said as she stomped towards the hotel with Natsu following her. Why is it so hard to play husband and wife with her just for a couple of hours? Geez. . .

Lucy opened the door and Natsu came inside after. "Finally!" Lucy fell down on her bed. "That was tiring!" Lucy said. "You suck at playing husband and wife." Natsu said as he stood in front of her bed, arms crossed. "Well, _sorry_ I'm not so professional at it like you."

"We play all the time, and why can't you get into your role better? You're a _horrible_ actress."

"And you're a _horrible_ best friend."

"For your information, I'm an awesome best friend." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Name one thing that proves you're an awesome best friend."

"I protect you, I'm with you 24/7, I love you and I take care of you. How awesome am I?" Natsu smirked as he crossed his arms. Lucy rolled her eyes again.

"Now, _sweetie_. I'm going to go take a shower." Natsu said. "Do whatever you want, and we don't need to act like husband and wife anymore." Lucy said. "But it's fun. You should give it a try."

"No thanks,"

"Kill joy,"

"Just go take your freaking shower!" Natsu grinned as he walked towards the bathroom. Lucy crossed her arms and sighed. "What is wrong with him?" Lucy asked. Lucy opened her novel as she leaned back and started to read.

She could hear the water running and Natsu's soft humming. She wonders if they really do get married, will they ever live like this.

Couple minutes later Natsu came out, fully clothes and hair dripping wet. He dried himself as he made his way over to where Lucy was. She was on the couch, book on her stomach and snoring softly. She was asleep.

Natsu smiled as he checks the page she was on before closing it and picking Lucy up. He went over to the bed and lied Lucy down as he climbed inside with her.

He held her in his arms as he fell asleep with the girls of his dreams.

* * *

><p>-TOMORROW-<p>

Lucy chucked her novel at Natsu as he ducked. "I didn't do it! I swear!" He shouted as he rose both his hands up.

"Oh yeah? Then why the hell does my book have burnt marks on it, you psychopath?" Lucy asked as anger built up inside her. Natsu burnt parts of her favorite book she was reading last night and she couldn't read it.

"I don't know!" Lucy threw something else at him and he ducked once more. "I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new one!"

"Buy me a new one? _Buy me a new one?_ You idiot! I got that as a present from my father!" Lucy threw the TV remote at him and it hit him in the head

. "Look, Lucy! I'm sorry! I promise I'll make it up to you!" Natsu said as he crawled her legs and begged.

"What are _you_ going to do for me?" Lucy asked. "Anything! I promise! Just please don't be mad or sad!" He begged. "You'll pay my rent for at least a year?"

"Deal!"

"Go shopping with me."

"Fine!"

"And. . ."

"And?"

"You will not mess this job up."

"Okay! I promise!" Natsu said. Lucy smiled as she grabbed his arm. "Now, we should get going and help set the place for the birthday party." Lucy said.

"I don't get why _we_ need to do it. We're mages, not workers." Natsu said. "I know, but its part of the job. Now let's get going." Lucy pushed him out the door and towards the women's house.

When they got there, Ami opened the door. Her eyes sparkled and she jumped on Lucy and Natsu.

"The Fairy Tail mages are here!" She yelled. "H-Hi, Ami." Lucy sweat dropped. "Where's your mom?" Natsu asked. "She's in the back! Come inside and I'll take you to the back!" Ami pulled them in and took them to the backyard.

"I like this house, it's very nice." Lucy said. Natsu grabbed her hand, lacing his hands around hers. Natsu could feel her tense up a bit before calming down.

"Why?" He asked. "Because, there's a lot of playing space for the kids and it's nice to be in the outdoors." Lucy smiled.

Natsu stared at her for a moment, like he just got an idea. "Great," He said as they stood in front of the woman.

"Mrs. Kai?" Lucy said. The women turned around. "Ah! Mrs. and Mr. Dragneel! Welcome!" She said. "Hello." Lucy said.

"Hi." Natsu replied. "Mrs. Dragneel,"

"Lucy." She corrected her.

"Lucy, would you mind helping me make the cake while Mr. Dragneel takes care of the kids for a while?"

"Think you can take care of them, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Of course,"

"Alright then."

"Fabulous! I'll be in the kitchen so please come when you are done." Mrs. Kai said. "Yay! Natsu Dragneel is going to play with us!" Ami cheered. "The salamander!" Haru said.

"Natsu, remember. No burning things, no playing with fire, no hurting the kids, and no playing ninja with them. Don't use your magic around anything flammable or do not chase kids with your magic. Do not harm the kids; do not burn the kids even if they ask you to nor do not do anything stupid. Etc." Lucy said as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu rolled his eyes, hands shoved in his front pockets. "I'm not dumb, you know."

"Sometimes I wonder. . ."

"Hey-! I heard that!" Lucy smiled at him. "Good luck, _dear._ Be careful, alright?"

"I'll be fine, just go inside and help her." He grinned, leaning down giving her a light peck on her cheek.

Lucy was shocked for a minute, staring at the grinning man in front of her playing the role of her husband. He just _kissed_ her. Their first kiss and it was turned out like _this_?

"Common, Mr. Dragneel! Show us your magic!" Haru grabbed his arm as his twin sister grabbed the other.

"Whoa, hold on. My wife said not to show you guys my magic since it might do something." Natsu said looking down at them.

"B-But..!" Ami said pouting and looking about to cry. Natsu looked back at Lucy who was still recovering from their first kiss and staring at him.

"Mrs. Dragneel! Its fine, isn't it?" Ami asked puppy facing her. "Err. . ."

"Please!" Haru begged. "Fine, but don't burn anything. Am I clear?"

"Crystal!" Lucy turned around as she entered the house. "Alright kids! This is my magic, FIRE!" He said as he let his hand on fire. The kids had to take a step back, looking at his hand in awe.

"Wow! Do you know any tricks?" Haru asked. "I know how to do fireworks and spell words out and stuff. But I'll be showing that tomorrow at the party!" The kids all groaned.

"Common, don't be like that. Let's do something!" Natsu grinned at the kids. "Can we play tea party?" Ami asked. "Ami! The _salamander_ does play tea party!" Haru said looking at his sister. "Yes he does! You do, right?"

"Err . . . not really. . ."

"But you'll play with me won't you?"

"I guess. . ."

"Great! I'll go get the things we need!" She ran off. "You just made a big mistake, salamander." Haru said looking at him. Natsu looked at the kid with a raised brow.

"Look, I'm not that old first of all. Call me something else but Mr. Dragneel." Natsu said. "Sure, Natsu-Nii. Is that fine?"

"Better and second of all. How _do_ you play tea party?"

~**X**~

"Natsu! Ami! Haru! It's Lunch time!" Lucy said as she came out from the house. "Ah! Lucy-Nee! You should come and join us!" Ami smiled. "Oh god," Natsu and Haru both said at the same time.

Lucy looked at Ami who was dressed in a pink frilly oversized dressed with a sunhat and a long fake pearl necklace.

Next was Haru with the same frilly dress but in a color yellow. He had rings and bracelets on his wrists with a necklace on his neck, a tiny hat with a tea cup in his hands.

On the other hand, Natsu was in a pink dress. The dress frilly and big, with lots of laces. He had rings in his hair, making tiny pony tails and he had bracelets and necklaces on his wrist and neck.

Lucy stood there for a minute, staring at her 'husband' and the kids. Next thing she knew she was on the ground, rolling and laughing her ass off.

Natsu blushed as he stood up, took the things off him and looked at Lucy. He got the dress and took it off him going over to his 'wife.'

Lucy finally stopped laughing and looked up to see her 'husband' smirking down at her. "Oh Honey~" He sang.

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "Having some fun." He said before he pounced on her.

Lucy squealed as Natsu grabbed her and pulled the dress over her body, arms through the holes and body fully dressed.

Lucy looked at Natsu with a horrified look and Natsu laughed pointing at her. "BWAHAHAHA, WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?" He laughed as he clutched his stomach and pointing at her.

He threw his head back, laughing so hard he was crying. Lucy blushed as she threw the dress off her.

"Common you two get inside, it's time for lunch. I need to deal with the salamander." Lucy crossed her arms glaring at him.

The kids ran inside as they shouted good luck to him. "L-Look Lucy. I was just doing it for the fun of it." Natsu sweat dropped as he back away.

Lucy growled at him as she pinched his cheeks and tsked.

"You naughty boy, you're lucky I'm not doing anything harsh to you."

"I'm showy, Lushy." Lucy let his cheeks go and sighed. "It's lunch time."

"Yeah, let's go." He grabbed her hand and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short but I wanted to upload this one first! <strong>

**Sorry if it's short if anyone found the manga for Fairy Tail 265, please PM Me! I need to see, thank you!**

** Review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"You naughty boy, you're lucky I'm not doing anything harsh to you."_

_"I'm showy, Lushy." Lucy let his cheeks go and sighed. "It's lunch time."_

_"Yeah, let's go." He grabbed her hand and went inside._

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she watched her childish partner fight with a 10 year old. "Look here, girly! I saw this sandwich first! Go get another one!"<p>

"Look here, pop! This is _my_ house!"

"So what? Have you ever heard of finders keepers?"

"Yeah? But I was in this house first!"

"Just give me the stupid sandwich!" Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she listened to them going back at each other. Mrs. Kai went to the market to get some ingredients while she left them in charge.

"Natsu. . ." Lucy sighed. "Yes, Luce?" Natsu asked. "Give her the sandwich."

"But, you know this is my favorite!"

"I'll buy you something later!" Natsu pouted as he gave her the tray. Ami stuck her tongue out and bit into the sandwich. "Seriously. . . Fighting with a 10 year old?" Lucy asked crossing her arms. He shrugged.

"I saw that sandwich first." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Common, we're supposed to take care of the kids, not fight with them." Lucy said. "Fine, fine."

"Lucy-Nee!" Ami grabbed her arm. "Yes, Ami?" Lucy asked crouching down to her height. "Do you and Natsu-Nii have kids yet?" Lucy blushed a bit while Natsu coughed. "Well . . . no."

"Do you want kids?" Lucy glanced back at Natsu who was blushing and trying to look like he wasn't listening. "Yes." Natsu looked at Lucy with wide eyes. "You do? What would you name them?"

"I would name a girl Luna and a boy Kouen." Lucy smiled. "Kouen and Luna? Why do you choose those names?" Haru asked. Lucy shrugged.

"Well, Luna is Natsu's and my name mixed together. Then Kouen means flames which are meant for Natsu." Lucy said pointing to Natsu.

Natsu was surprised and shocked. Having kids with Lucy? That he could never imagine. Hell, he never thought of becoming something more with Lucy. He doesn't have feelings for her, right? Wrong. The blood rushed up to his face and Natsu became nervous.

"I-I need some air." He said leaving the room. "Wow! That is so awesome!" Ami said. While they were talking they heard a door open.

"Momma!" Ami shouted as Mrs. Kai came inside with bags. "Hey, Ami. Lucy, thank you so much. You can leave for the day and please come for Haru's and Ami's birthday party." She said setting the bags down.

"Wouldn't miss it. Thank you, I'll go get Natsu and we'll be off." Lucy said as she went to the backyard.

Lucy saw Natsu pacing back and forth on the field, mumbling to himself and sighing now and then. Lucy walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, starling him. He screamed like a little girl and back away from her, holding his hands up in front of him and using a fighting stance.

"What's wrong? Mrs. Kai is back so we can go home now," Lucy said, her hands behind her back and looking at him.

"Y-Yeah," Natsu walked pasted her and blushing furiously. '_What is his problem?'_ Thought Lucy following her partner out. They said their goodbye's and left the house. As they walked back to the hotel, they had a long awkward silence.

They went inside their room and Natsu went straight to his bed, pulling the covers over his head so Lucy wouldn't see him blushing.

"Natsu, are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked. "Y-Yeah! Better than ever! Just tired, goodnight!" Natsu quickly said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and went to her bed, taking her book out and starting to read.

She's used to his weirdness.

~**X**~

Lucy sighed as she watched her flustered partner, toss and turn on the bed. He has been mumbling to himself and tossing and turning almost millions of times.

Every time she asked if something was wrong he would reply quickly and make a big deal out of it. It was driving her nuts.

It was about 3 in the morning and Lucy just watched from her bed, the little lamp on and laying down o her stomach.

As Natsu tossed and turned once more Lucy opened her mouth to say something. "Nat-", "Lucy!" Natsu cut her off, sitting up on his bed. Lucy was startled, looking at her partner.

"Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That. . . That if we had kids. . . "Natsu couldn't finish the sentence. He was too flustered and embarrassed.

First he was the teaser but now Lucy was? This is turning all around him. Lucy looked at him before blushing also. "Is that why you're so flustered and stuff?" Natsu nodded slowly.

"If it makes you feel any better, yes." Natsu blushed again as he flopped on his bed, covering his face with the pillow. "You could have lied!" Natsu cried.

"Lied about what? It's true!"

"You're making me feel bad now!"

"About what?"

"Everything!" Natsu shouted. Lucy sweat dropped as she watched Natsu frail around and whine like a little kid. Lucy watched as he rolled on the bed until he fell off to the other side.

It was silent before Natsu spoke again. "Have you ever imagined us being . . . you know . . . Together?" Lucy gulped, feeling sweat coming down her forehead and the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Lucy looked towards the ceiling. "W-Why are you asking so many weird things! Just go to sleep!" Lucy said as she turned off the lights. It was quiet and Lucy fell asleep, too tired or too scared to say or do anything else.

* * *

><p>-TOMORROW-<p>

The next morning was awkward and quiet. Neither Natsu nor Lucy said a single word that morning, just replying with small words then going back to their business. Ever since last night it was too awkward for them.

After they got dressed and ready they left to go back to Ami's and Haru's house. They walked to their house, not saying a word and knocking on the door. Mrs. Kai opened it and smiled brightly.

"Lucy! Natsu! Please come inside!" She pulled them inside. Natsu and Lucy came inside and watched as she rushed to the kitchen.

"I am almost done with the cake and I need some help with the decorations in the backyard. Would you mind helping me, please?" She asked.

"Alright, let's go." Lucy nudged Natsu a bit before the two left with some tape and other party junk. Lucy started to help tape the banner up and got a chair, taping it while Natsu set up chairs and the table. While Natsu set the cups down he heard Lucy call for him. "Natsu..!"

"What?"

"Can you help me? I'm too short!" Lucy said looking at him. He saw she was on her tippy toes, looking at him desperately. Natsu set down the cups as he made his way to her.

"I told you I should have done the banner," Natsu said as he grabbed her waists. "W-What are you doing? I said to help me!" Lucy said blushing.

Natsu picked her up and set her on the ground. "You go set things up while I do this, okay?" Natsu said grabbing the roll of tape from her wrist.

"Alright. . ." Lucy said as she watched Natsu step onto the chair.

He was about 3 inches taller than her, and she liked that about him. She always wanted a man who was taller than her and someone who can make her laugh. It was her typical guy she always looked for and somehow, Natsu carried all those traits. He just lacked one tiny thing. He was too dense and he barely spoke his emotions with anyone. That bothered her; except for that Natsu was Lucy's dream guy.

Lucy walked away and started to do the things Natsu was doing before he set everything down. She would steal some glances while she did work.

She wonders, what would it be like if she really did become a couple with him?

"Hey, Lucy?" Lucy looked at him, snapping out of her little Lucy land. "Y-Yeah?"

"You look pretty stupid," Natsu snickered. Lucy stared at him, her face scrunched up. "What?" She asked. Did he just say she looked pretty stupid?

"Your face looks weird, what are you thinking over there?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked at him; she must have been daydreaming about him.

"Nothing, never mind. Anyways, are you done with the banner?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded looking at his work. _Happy birthday Ami, Haru!_, it says.

"Nice, now do you have any idea what you're going to do for the party?"

"I was thinking of doing some tricks with my magic, spelling some letters out and stuff." Natsu shrugged stepping down the chair. "Whoa, doing some tricks with your magic? No, you'll burn the whole place down!" Lucy said. "What do you want me to do? I'm a _fire_ mage not a _safety _mage."

"Do something else,"

"Luce, think about. When have _I_ ever done magic without causing damage?" Lucy was silent, thinking back and admitting defeat.

Of course she knew Natsu couldn't do magic without burning, destroying, or damaging something. It was one of his talents; even if he tried hard he always manages to do something. It was just impossible for the fire mage not to come home without the council filing a complaint about Fairy Tail, just too impossible.

"You see?" Natsu said.

"But, we can't let you damage someone else's property!"

"What do I have to do then?"

"Don't you have anything that _won't_ be hurtful?" Lucy asked. "Fireworks and stuff. I'll think of something, anyways I said I'll complete this mission. I gave my word to you, so don't you worry sweetie!" Natsu grinned giving her a side hug. Lucy smiled at him.

"Lucy!" Mrs. Kai came rushing to them. "Ah, Mrs. Kai!" Lucy said. "Would you mind going to town with Natsu and buying some party hats and poppers?"

"Ah, sure! No problem!" Lucy smiled. "Great! Thank you so much!"

"Sure! Common Natsu!" Lucy said and the two couple left. As the two went into town, going inside a store for party hats Natsu started to whine.

"Lucy! I _hate_ shopping!" Natsu groaned. "Don't worry, Natsu. This will just take a couple minutes!" Lucy said looking through the aisles.

When she found some hats she grabbed a couple bags and dumped them in the cart Natsu was holding. Lucy went around looking for the things and when they were done they walked back. "I miss Happy," Natsu said.

"Yeah, it's not the same without that blue fur ball around, is it?"

"Yeah, I wonder how he's doing. . ." Natsu said. "I'm pretty sure he's with Charla and Wendy."

"You're right. I bet he's trying to give Charla some fish but she keeps rejecting him."

"Poor Happy, his love doesn't like him back."

"..Yeah. Poor Happy," Natsu said as he opened the door. The two stepped inside and set the things up while Ami and Haru were up. They were watching TV while reading.

"Lucy-Nee! Natsu-Nii!" Ami gasped jumping on them. "Ami, good morning. Happy birthday." Lucy smiled. "Happy birthday, Kiddo." Natsu grinned. "Thank you!"

"Hey, you two are here!" Haru said. "Happy birthday to you too, Haru."

"Yeah, Happy birthday." Natsu said. "Thanks." Haru smiled. "Are you excited for today?" Lucy asked. "Yes!" Ami said. Haru just shrugged. "Sure,"

"Lucy-Nee! Come here and read this book with me!" Ami grabbed her hand and dragged her to where she was sitting.

Ami made Lucy sit down and she sat down on the floor. Ami handed Lucy the book and told her to read it. Haru and Natsu sat down on the couch, behind them and watched TV and the girls.

"I was starting from. . . here!" She pointed towards the middle. "Alright," Lucy said as she cleared her throat. She flipped the book over to see what the cover was. _Creative Kayla._ Lucy flipped it back.

'_Books these days, what are they about?'_ She thought as she begun to read.

"Uhh, Kayla was only an 8 year old. A mind full of creativity and passion. She had a thing for drawing, and she was good at it too. She drew the things around her, her family, her friends, and nature. When one day she saw her mother with a full stomach she asked, "Momma, why is your stomach big?" Her mother replied with soft smile. "Well, Kayla. When two people love each other, we make babies. Momma is pregnant right now!" She said with a proud and dashing smile."

Natsu watched as his head leaned against his palm and listened to Lucy's story telling. Haru was also watching, muting the TV so he could listen.

Ami put the book down for a second and looked into Lucy's brown orbs. "Lucy-Nee, you love Natsu-Nii don't you?" Ami asked. Lucy blushed a faint red before replying. "Of course,"

"Then, you should get your stomach big and have a baby together soon!" Ami pat her flat stomach.

Lucy was speechless, how was she supposed to reply to this? Oh dear god, please save her. Lucy opened her mouth to say something until Natsu came next to her, putting an arm around her waists and pulling her closer to him.

"Well, Ami. Sometimes when people love each other it's not always about making babies. You need to be ready and you can't just rush into everything. You need time," Natsu answered for Lucy.

Lucy looked at him and he was grinning at Ami. "You see now?" Natsu asked. "Yes sir!" Ami saluted. "Wait, how _do_ you make babies?" Haru asked joining the tiny circle.

Lucy and Natsu went blank. How were they going to tell them, oh two people strip down naked and you fuck each other until the next morning?

"You'll know someday, but not today." Lucy said, saving Natsu this time. Natsu sighed as he looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Would you come and bring your baby here to play?" Ami asked. "One day, I promise I will." Lucy smiled patting her head. Ami cheered and Haru sighed.

The doorbell rang and Ami gasped. "PARTY TIME!" She shouted as she answered the door. Haru followed and the kids all went to the backyard, talking and laughing together.

Lucy and Natsu stayed in the living room listening to the kids yelling and playing. "You know, I think you'll make a great wife and mother one day," Natsu said. Lucy blushed looking at him feeling bashful.

"I think you'll make a great husband and father too." Lucy said looking away from him. Natsu blushed grinning at her.

"You know, the guy whoever marries you must be a lucky guy."

"W-Why?"

"Because you're awesome." Lucy blushed harder before she spoke again. "I'm that lucky guy, right now since I get to hold you like this." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy looked at him embarrassed on how he's spilling everything out right now. Why is he saying all this?

Lucy covered her face with her hands, burying her face in chest. "S-Shut up, stop saying all these embarrassing things. . ."

"But they're true,"

"Just shut up." Lucy said. "You see, Lucy I saying all this because I lo-", "Lucy! Natsu! Please come and help me!" Mrs. Kai shouted.

Lucy lifted her head up before giving Natsu a look. She took his arms off her and left to the kitchen to help.

Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his pink locks.

"I love you,"


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Just shut up." Lucy said. "You see, Lucy I saying all this because I lo-", "Lucy! Natsu! Please come and help me!" Mrs. Kai shouted._

_Lucy lifted her head up before giving Natsu a look. She took his arms off her and left to the kitchen to help._

_Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his pink locks._

_"I love you,"_

* * *

><p>Lucy came inside the kitchen with Natsu following soon after. "Mrs. Kai. Is something wrong?" Lucy asked coming in front of her leaning against the kitchen counter.<p>

"Nothing is wrong; I just need some help taking the drinks and snack outside. Would you help me, dear?" She asked smiling.

Lucy nodded reaching for a tray of fruits but Natsu grabbed it before her. "Carry the light stuff; I'll carry the heavy ones." He said heading out.

"Isn't he a sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Lucy smiled as she grabbed some juice and soda. When she went outside she saw the kids crowding around Natsu, grabbing onto his pants and sparkling. He laughed and grinned while he set the tray down.

"Natsu-Nii!" Ami grabbed his pants. "There's the birthday girl," Natsu grinned. "Natsu-Nii! Would you show us your magic now?"

"Su-", "Not yet, Ami." Lucy said as she set the drinks down on the decorated table. The kids all awed pouting.

"Just wait and go have fun, there's the bouncy castle too!" Lucy pointed towards it. The kids all scrambled away leaving Natsu and Lucy alone by the snack and drink table.

"So, what was that thing you needed to tell me earlier?" Lucy asked as she put a strawberry pocky stick in her mouth. Natsu stared at her for a moment.

He just then leaned forward biting the other end of the pocky stick. Lucy blushed as Natsu broke the stick and pulled away from her chewing the cracker in his mouth.

"Never mind," He said leaning against the table and running his hand through his hair again. He looked so dashing and sexy right there.

Lucy just laughed as a imagine of Natsu being one of those models in the magazine. "What's so funny?"

"D-Don't do that..!"

"Don't do what?"

"Never mind!" Lucy said whipping a tear away from her eyes. Natsu knitted his eyebrows together. "You're weird,"

"Me? Weird? I'm limited edition." Lucy smirked. Natsu smirked along with her. "Damn straight you are," Lucy smiled at him and he smiled back.

In that split second Natsu leaned forward but then Mrs. Kai called for Lucy. Lucy, who didn't notice Natsu leaning in, moved aside and let Natsu fall to the ground, and running inside.

"Damn." Natsu said as he lied on the ground. He was too lazy to get back up. He started to stare at the grass and dirt, playing with the ground.

Lucy came back with some snacks in her hands, seeing her partner on the ground, she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm admiring mother nature." Lucy laughed again as she stared down at him.

He looked back at her and to the ground, luckily she wasn't wearing a skirt today but she was wearing short shorts. "Get up, it's dirty."

"I don't care. . ."

"How'd you end up down there anyways?" Lucy asked. "You."

"Me?"

"Never mind, Help me up." Natsu held his arm up. Lucy sighed as she grabbed his hand and yanked him up. Natsu dusted himself off as Lucy helped him. "You can't go doing those weird things in public; people will think you're crazy."

"They already know I'm crazy. I'm 'The destructive salamander of Fairy Tail.' In the sorcery magazine." Natsu said looking at her. Lucy laughed dusting his back. "Don't be so down, you have a reputation."

"A crappy one."

"No, we all love you for your destructiveness. . . Sometimes." Lucy said. "What do you mean so-?" Lucy shoved some chips into his mouth.

"Have some chips!" Lucy said as she turned her heel.

"I need to go help Mrs. Kai. You stay here and try not to eat everything or destroy anything, okay?"

"See!" Lucy laughed. "Bye!" She ran inside. Natsu sighed as he grabbed a bag of chips, opening it and eating one by one.

This job isn't so bad, he gets to be with Lucy and best of all; act like a married couple. But he wanted some action, not being careful. He wanted to fight and protect Lucy to show he'll do whatever to keep her safe but he was just here to entertain and help out. This is crappy.

Natsu trashed his empty bag of chips as Lucy came back with party hats and plates. Natsu took it from her as he set it on the table.

"So what are we suppose to do now?"

"Mrs. Kai said we can show them our magic pretty soon."

"Great!" Natsu smirked. "Just in case, I'll go get a fire extinguisher."

"No! Its fine, I promise I won't burn anything." Natsu grabbed her wrist. Lucy raised a brow at him before Natsu let go of her wrist.

"On second thought, go get it." Lucy nodded as she went inside. He seriously needs to learn how to use magic without having a flaw to it.

When Lucy came back, setting the thing under the table just in case one of the kids gets curious and starts playing with it. Lucy sighed as she looked at her keys, going to one to another.

"Which on should I show..?" Lucy mumbled to herself going through golden ones and silver ones.

Plue she was definitely going to show but Aquarius was too violent; Scorpios will probably be with Aquarius, Loki was too flirty, Virgo too perverted, Lyra is a yes, and others she'll think about it.

"No matter what, don't take Loki out,"

"I wasn't planning to. He'll freak when he sees us acting like a married couple." Natsu then smirked. It was a perfect time to piss the lion sprit off.

"No, bring him out. I need to tell him something,"

"Can't it wait?"

"No, come on! Bring him out!" Natsu whined. Lucy sighed as she put her golden key out. "Gate of the lion, I open thee: Leo!"

"My Princess! You called?" Loki asked holding her hand and kissing it slightly. "Hey, Loki! Get your paws off my wife!" He smirked as he grabbed Lucy, pulling her towards him. Loki's eyes got wide as he dropped her hand. "W-W-Wife?"

"Natsu..!" Lucy scolded as she tried pulling away from him. Natsu held onto her waists firmly as he watched Loki break down.

"Y-You're married to N-Natsu?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"M-Married..?" Loki fell to the floor grabbing onto his hair. "When did this happen? Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"N-No! Loki, don't believe Natsu! He's lying!"

"Lying? But sweetie, you were screaming my name yesterday from our bed," Natsu kissed her neck while peering at Loki.

Loki's face went pale as his mouth gapped open. Lucy blushed as she elbowed him in the chest making let her go.

"Loki, I swear! Don't believe Natsu! I'm not married and I'm still a virgin!"

"B-But married? Natsu that is a sick joke! I actually believed you!"

"Hey, we're right now named Lucy and Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said pointing to him and Lucy. "Lucy, what is this? What is that idiot talking about?"

"Hey-!" Natsu scolded. "Okay, Loki we're on a job right now as you can see." Lucy said showing him the area. Loki nodded seeing the party favors and kids. "And, our job is to act like a married couple so right now we're a married couple. But we're acting, okay? I'm not really married to him," Lucy said pointing to Natsu.

Loki sighed in relief. "Thank god!"

"But you never know we could marry one day." Natsu smirked. Loki growled as Lucy blushed. "Loki go back!" Lucy shouted as she closed his gate.

When he disappeared Lucy glared at Natsu. "If I have known you would have done that, I'll never bring him out again!" Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't 'Yeah, yeah' me! You're apologizing later!"

"But Lu-"

"No buts! You're apologizing, young man!"

"Yes ma'am. . ." Natsu sighed crossing his arms and pouting. Mrs. Kai came giggling. "It's more like mother and son." She commented. Lucy smiled as Natsu blushed embarrassed that she said that. "You're allowed to entertain now,"

"Great, let's go Natsu." Lucy tugged on his sleeve. "Yeah. . ." Natsu followed after her. When Mrs. Kai called all the kids they all sat in front of Natsu and Lucy, excitedly talking to one another.

Natsu lit his finger as he blew on it, making a big fire and shushing the kids up. "Whoa! Did you see that?" One whispered.

"The salamander!" Natsu grinned. "Hi everyone!" Lucy smiled. They all greeted her back, some recognizing her. Lucy grabbed her key as she summoned Plue.

"Punn pun!" He danced. They all awed and gasped. "Whoa! A snowman!"

"No it's a white doggy!"

"It clearly looks like a snowman."

"It's a dog!" They started to argue. Lucy sighed as she picked Plue up. "He's the spirit white doggy." Lucy said. "Ha!" Some shouted. "Think that's cool? Watch this!" Natsu grinned as he sucked in some air and blew it up in the air.

They all gasped clapping for the one and only salamander. "He's so cool!"

"His Flames are so hot!"

"I like his hair!" Lucy giggled. Lucy took out another key and slashed it in the air. Lyra popped out and smiled.

"Lucy-San! You haven't summoned me in a while! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Would you mind singing a song for the little kiddies?"

"Alright!" She cleared her throat and taking a deep breath in. She started to sing beautifully, the kids enjoying her little song.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled and Lyra disappeared.

Natsu was playing with the fire when suddenly the table cloth got on fire. The kid's eyes got wide as it started to get bigger.

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she rushed to get the fire extinguisher but failed to when the fire blocked her way. Lucy quickly looked around as she saw a half drunken water bottle. She dumped the last bit and put her keys into the pouring water summoning Aquarius. "Please!" Lucy begged. Aquarius glared as she used her magic and flushed everyone and everything down.

When everything ended everyone was drenched and things were ruined. Lucy was on the floor, her shirt falling off and wet. She glared at Natsu who was coughing up some water.

"You bitch! You summon me from a water bottle? First you get me from a girls' body now a freaking water bottle? I'll whoop you!" Aquarius hissed. Lucy flinched as Aquarius glared at her.

"Sorry! It was an emergency!"

"I'll kill you next time! I'm on vacation with my boyfriend right now; you shouldn't call me anytime this week if you know what's good for you." She started to disappear. "You should get yourself a man too, you loner."

"Hey! I'm married you know!" Lucy shouted throwing her fist in the air.

Lucy looked around as the kids were on the ground and drenched. Mrs. Kai was wet and the party favors were all ruined.

Just the presents and cake were fine since they were all in the house.

Lucy looked at Natsu who was checking to see if people were alright and when he spotted Lucy he went to her grinning sheepish.

"Eh. . . Are you okay?"

"Okay? _Okay_? Did you seriously ask me if I'm okay?"

"Err, yes?"

"Natsu! Look what you've done! You burnt something making me bring Aquarius out and then this shit happened! Why can't you be more careful?"

"Look, it was by accident, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You should be apologizing to Mrs. Kai and everyone else not to me!"

"Lucy, it was an honest mistake!"

"Natsu, I seriously think you are the most-"Suddenly everyone started cheering.

Lucy and Natsu stopped looking at everyone. Why were they clapping and cheering for them? "That was SO cool!"

"I've never seen magic this _cool_ before!"

"Wah! Did you see how she suddenly appeared and wash us away? Awesome!"

"BEST magic EVER!" They cheered and clapped louder for them. When they stopped Lucy spoke.

"Err, why is everyone clapping for us..?" Lucy asked. "Why, that was the coolest thing we've ever seen!" Mrs. Kai complimented.

"Uh, it was?" Natsu asked. "Yes! How she washed us away and appeared, how Natsu's magic was really awesome! Bravo!" They clapped once more.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances before breaking out into a grin.

"Why, thanks!" Natsu grinned rubbing the back of his head.

~**X**~

After cleaning and enjoying the rest of the party, Haru and Ami opened their presents and the kids all went home.

Lucy and Natsu collected their reward as they went back to the hotel, resting and thinking of going back home tomorrow morning. Lucy took a warm bath after Natsu took a shower, plopping down on her bed and sighing in delight.

Natsu crossed his arms as he sat on his bed, watching his teammate enjoy her comfy bed.

"Ahem," Natsu cleared his throat catching her attention. "What?"

"I think you owe me an apology."

"An apology? For what?" She sat up on the bed, sitting her legs cross. "You yelled at me at the party for no reason, I think you at least owe me an apology for that." Natsu huffed.

"Ah, sorry. I thought you messed us up and. . . . Yeah. Sorry about that." Lucy smiled sheepish. Natsu sighed.

"I can't believe you would just snap like that . . . I mean it's not the first time I did something horrible like that." Natsu said pursing his lip.

Lucy got up as she walked over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I thought we really went overboard burning things out and flooding the place up. I just panic and I just thought it was all your fault and-"

"_My fault_? You're the one who summoned that mermaid washing everything out!"

"Her name is _Aquarius._ And I said I'm sorry,"

"But seriously, half of it is your fault." Lucy sighed as she rubbed her temples. She doesn't have enough energy to argue with him anymore.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, end of story. Period." Lucy said standing up. "But you know, I did like it when you yelled at her '_I'm married you know!'_ That just made me feels so happy. A smile coming up to my lips, it gave me tingles when you said that." Natsu said grinning and blushing a tiny bit.

Lucy felt the heat rushing to her cheeks and her heart beating fast.

"U-Uh, glad you feel that way! I'm going to go sleep, alright?" Lucy said quickly walking to her bed.

"Awe~ you sure you can't stay up longer? I want to play~" Natsu whined. "No! Just go to sleep!"

"But, your _husband_ is not sleepy!"

"Husband? You're _not_ my husband!" Lucy shouted as she looked at him. "Yes I am! And you're my wife!" Natsu said.

"We're done with this 'Husband and Wife' game! Alright? The job is done and so the whole husband and wife thing is done!" In a flash Natsu was in front of her. Lucy squeaked as she felt something warm on her lips and waists.

She subconsciously closed her eyes kissing him back. What felt like years he pulled away looking at her, his eyes half open.

"We could always change that," He said grinning. Lucy blushed as she looked into his eyes. "W-What do you mean?"

"Lucy, you can't go on deciding things like that. You don't know if you'll stay Lucy Heartfillia forever. For all you know, you're name could be changed into Lucy _Dragneel_."

"Lucy D-Dragneel?"

"Yup,"

"W-Why Dragneel? Out of millions of names, why Dragneel?"

"Because, I love you." Lucy's heart stopped as her eyes got wide. "You what?"

"I love you, and I've decided I won't let anybody take you away from me." Natsu said as he nuzzled his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. The one scent that nobody can replace.

Lucy relaxed as she felt him holding her. Every time this fool holds her, she always feel so safe in his arms.

Like he'll protect her no matter how dangerous it is or how serious it is, he'll always be that person who'll be at the bottom of the cliff to catch her if she falls.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged him back. "I. . . I. . . I love you too,"

"Great! Now I won't feel bad doing this to you!"

"Doing what to me?"

"This." Natsu crushed his lips onto hers. Lucy closed her eyes as Natsu gently laid Lucy down on her bed. Clothes were thrown onto the floor and the lights when out. As if anything could ruin this moment.

* * *

><p>The next morning Natsu and Lucy came into the guild smiling brightly and hands laced together. "We're back!" Lucy said. "We're home!" Natsu shouted. They all greeted them but soon noticed their laced hands.<p>

"Whoa, are you two dating?" Levy asked coming up to them. Lucy blushed as Natsu grinned. "Hell yeah we are!" This got everyone's attention.

"Lucy and Natsu, dating?"

"Since when?"

"Finally! Those two got together!"

"Awe! So cute!" People started to talk. Mira came running to Lucy, giving her a big bone crushing hug before letting her go.

"So you two finally become a couple! I knew that job was going to work!" Mira shouted cheering and spinning around in place. "Work..?" Natsu and Lucy asked.

"Whoops!" Mira giggled covering her mouth. "Guess the secret is out~" Mira sang. "Mira, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Ah, you see, the job you got I'm the one who put it up!"

"You? But this woman said she requested us!"

"Yup! Ms. Kia? My Aunt?" Mirajane smiled innocently. "Y-Your aunt?" They both asked. She nodded.

"You went to my cousin's house acting like a married couple! I was planning on using that one for Gray and Juvia also but oh well! I've got you two instead!" Mira cheered once more.

Lucy and Natsu were speechless. She set this up? Like they haven't gotten enough 'match making Mira' in the guild. Lucy sighed as she shook her head.

"I have two things I need to say about that. One, thank you for caring. And two, do you need some help too?"

"On what?"

"That green hair dude! What's his name? Fred? Frank?"

"_Freed_." Lucy said. "Oh yeah! Him!" Natsu grinned thanking his girlfriend. Mirajane blushed and gasped. "What about him?" She asked.

"You're a pretty good match maker in Fairy Tail, Mira. But you know, I think you need a break. How about I get Freed to accompany you for a dinner date?"

"D-Dinner date?" Mira said as her face became redder. "Here! Let's get going Mira!" Lucy shouted grabbing her arm.

Just then Mira passed out onto the floor, the color draining from her face.

"Is she going to be alright?" Natsu asked pointing to the bartender on the ground. "Yeah! Don't worry about her!" Lucy smiled grabbing his arm and walking away.

All you can just do is wait fot Freed to come by and take her away. . .

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Hope you enjoyed my story!<strong>

**Don't forget to leave your last review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
